Different not bad
by jojoberry
Summary: Who would have thought Velma Kelly would go on a second date with an avarage joe?


**Hey guys! This is my first Chicago fic. It's in Velma's point of view just in case you were wondering**

**Disclaimer: Hey Jojoberry, someone as cool, smart, and beautiful as you is bound to own something amazing like Chicago and all its characters right? No.**

I finished my eye make-up and moved on to my lips. First I lined them with a crimson red and fallowed with a matching lipstick.

I walked towards the kitchen but stopped at a hallway mirror to admire my work.

"Hey Rox?" I called.

"Hmm,"

"What time is the show tonight?" I smiled at the reflection then continued to the kitchen where Roxie was stirring a pot of grits.

"Ten, but we should probably get there by nine 'cause we both know how long it takes you to get ready." She chucked to herself.

"Ha ha very funny, but perfection takes time ya know."

"Yeah you sure as hell don't roll outta bed like that"

"Like what?" I walked over to the fridge and took a swig from the milk carton.

"like your goin' on frickin' Broadway, I swear the worlds lipstick supply drops by the second every time you pick up that tube." She turned the stove on and began making grits.

"I'm used to stage make-up" I argued not wanting to lose this battle, not that I would like to lose any battle.

I popped some bread in the toaster and sat down to wait. I tapped my fingers and Roxie hummed 'All That Jazz', she sung every few words softly until the song was over.

I walked over to my toast and peeked in, it was a golden brown just the way I liked it but when I tried to take it out I burned myself sending pain all throughout my arm; the toast flew from my hands onto the counter.

"GodDammit" I said in a rush. I pulled my finger away and shook it violently to cool it off

"God Vel-uh you okay? I'll go get you some ice and-"

"I'm fine! Screw off!" I snapped, aggravated from the pain. Roxie looked shocked at my outburst which was a tad unusual what with seeing me thirteen hours a day and all.

None of us spoke for a moment. Then I walked over to the cabinet to find a plate for the toast.

"Rox, the stove." My voice was slow and even. She nodded and turned away.

I sat down on my corner of the table and ate my toast, it tasted dry and flavorless, but I wasn't about to make another batch after what just happened.

Soon Rox finished the grits and sat down across from me to eat. She had a distant look in her eyes like she was here but her mind was far away.

"Vel?" she was the first to speak.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to know about the show times? I mean you're always the one who has to remind me." I mentally cursed at myself, and then quickly raked my mind for a reason.

"I forgot." There a simple quick fix. Roxie shook her head.

"No it's not like you to forget, or be as clumsy as you were." Damn! The woman knows me too well.

"I have to go somewhere …meet someone before the show." The truth was I had a date which wasn't abnormal I could have any guy in Illinois if I wanted, but this was different. It wasn't some after the show lets 'go out for a drink then never see each other again' kind of thing; it was a 'let's make time to be together' kind of thing.

A second date, an I sorta care, a lets be sober and get to know each other kinda thing.

And that was abnormal.

"Who?"

"Just some guy…" I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh…during the day?" What was it with this chick and questions?

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"You must really like him," I choked on my toast.

A grin spread across her face. Then she laughed right at me.

"So let me get this straight…you-no the Velma Kelly…is crushing on some guy? Wow Vel what'd ya do lose a bet..." She said through laughs.

"I did not lose a bet," I said sharply. "I chose to be with him 'cause he's better than the most of the scum-bags around here. He works too, five time employee of the month at the bank." I thought that would set her straight, but it only made her laugh even harder.

"What's so funny ya little snot?"

"I can't believe you would fall for some average Joe. I always imagined you with some famous ass guy like a director, or lawyer or somethin'"

She kept laughing, probably at the horror stricken expression on my face. I wanted to fight back, but there was really nothing I could do.

That scared me, rarely was there anything I couldn't do just because someone had pinned words against me. Then again it was rare I would ever be in this position. So in the end I decided to clean up and go out for a smoke while Rox cooled down.

After awhile

Even when I was going out with Charlie he was pretty popular and no one messed around with us much. I could think of a witty comment to strike back at her but what would be the point? She would just bring it back up again.

Roxie seemed to run out of things to say; it was kinda nice with all quiet. It began to snow which put her in some bubbly mood but me in a worse one.

Things were already abnormal enough around here what with the whole you-know-who situation and all I needed right now was a little normality to hold me through for the night.

I heard the phone ring and Roxie answered. All I could pick up from the conversations were random squeals and thank yous; when all of a sudden I heard the phone click off and the running of an overly excited Roxie.

"Vel guess what! The manager of the club just called and he said the show is canceled from all the snow" I groaned so much for normal "and you know what that means don't you?"

"What?" I coolly brushed my bangs out of my face.

"It means you have more time for your date tonight! What time is it? Where? Should we call him or would that sound too desperate? What's his name? Can I help? I-"

"Shut up! The dates from four thirty to seven at a coffee joint, no we will definitely not call him, his name is Robert, and NO you may definitely not help! Does that answer all your questions?"

"Yes, but promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"If you go off on him like you just did me, try to keep your spit to yourself kay?" she patted my shoulder and walked away to the bedroom.

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, she was right I do spit a lot when I scream.

I have to manage my time though, it's about two forty five right now giving me an hour and five minutes to get ready.

It takes me fifteen minutes to shower plus ten minutes of getting ready in the bathroom, seven minutes to get dressed, fifteen minutes for touch-ups and hair. After all that I have a little over half an hour to relax.

So I guess I better get started.

I was nearly finished getting ready. I was in my normal hair and make-up and I had chosen a simple black dress that hung right above my knees. But still something seemed off…I forgot my stockings.

I looked all around the bathroom and bedroom for them but no luck.

"Rox!" I stormed into the kitchen. Looking for her and my stockings but they were nowhere to be found. I searched all over the apartment we shared and still no one was there.

She must have gone out for an errand or somethin' but that still doesn't explain the missing stockings. Where would she be? I went shopping for food a few days ago so she wouldn't be at the market.

Maybe she was at the tailor she did need a button sewn, and my stockings were a little torn so that may explain them missing.

I heard the door creak open from the living room, Roxie must be home. I heard the familiar grumbling and bags rustling.

"Rox? Where the hell you been?"

"I, was at the store picking up some real food, "she threw a grocery bag at me gesturing towards the fridge.

"I just went to get food the other day, why waste good money?" I shoved the bag onto the counter.

"Vel, bread and eggs aren't food there breakfast."

"Can't go wrong with the most important meal of the day."I smirked. "Hey kid you seen my stockings?"

"Why the hell would I?"

"I don't know, there missing and I thought maybe you took them out with you." I shrugged scratching my bare leg.

"I have no idea, but maybe If you wear them like that Robert will be more excited to see you." She winked at me and continued to put groceries away.

"Oh well I guess I'm going without them." I sat back and lit up a cigarette I had about five minutes left and I was going to enjoy them in peace.

I heard a knock at the door, he was here. I slowly opened the door and poked my head through.

"Hi Vel, are you ready?"

I nodded, grabbed my purse and shut the door not bothering to tell Roxie I was leaving.

"I've been waiting for tonight," he led me to a waiting cab and opened the car door.

"Me too…ever called Bob?" I tilted my head innocently and sat down.

"Only a thousand times along with Bert, Rob and occasionally mike." He got in on his side and told the driver where to go.

Wow this guy is nicer than I remember. And now were driving in some taxi down to this coffee joint so we can hang out a while. I'm not too fond of coffee but how bad can it be.

The car rolls to a shop in front of a shop that's definitely seen better days

"Miss," he holds out the door for me. I nod and step out.

"Do you like it? If you don't like the place we can go somewhere else-"

"No it's fine it looks…cozy." So with that we started up the stairs and into the small building.

The place looks much better on the inside than it did outside. It has a mini chandelier and dim lighting on the chocolate colored walls. Inside it truly looked like a cup of coffee: dark, warm and cozy.

He led me up to the counter and we ordered two coffees and a muffin to split. This wasn't so bad; it sure was strange though not at all what I'm used to.

"So what do you think," he asked politely.

"Its different, but I kinda like it." I found myself starring at him, his eyes were chestnut brown reminds me of the toast I had this morning.

"Your drinks" the man at the counter smiled and shoved brown bag at us. I almost tried to sit down where I was, like at a bar, but I stopped myself.

"This way," Robert led us to a table for two next to a window.

"Here's your coffee. You can fix it up any way you like." He gently handed me a Styrofoam cup with a cardboard grip around it. "Careful it's hot."

I nodded and took a packet of sugar from a small tin at the edge of our table.

"I can handle it." I said pouring the contents of the packet into my coffee and swirled it with my finger then licked my finger clean.

"I'm a big girl." I smiled seductively. I wasn't actually trying it more just happened, but now I got that out of my system I can have a little fun.

I felt his mouth pressing to mine his tongue gently asking for entrance as he fumbled with his house keys.

"Vel…"he moaned as he opened the door, which wasn't the best idea because we fell into his house on the floor in a heap with me on top.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages," I laughed. He laughed too, and before I could object he flipped me over on my back.

"Well then get ready for the party of the century?" he scooped me up and slammed the door behind him.

"Ooh look who's takin' control for once." I wrapped my arms around his neck we both leaned in forward very slowly, like in a movie. Then we kissed not the sparks flew magic crap, but it was a nice kiss a long one too I might add.

He carried me over to the couch and I sat there on his lap kissin' him. It wasn't the fastest it took me to convince a guy to make-out with me, but it was still up there.

He shifted so he was on top and in control. I was vulnerable it was sexy, but it felt like I was not having any real choice so I fixed it by stringing one leg over his waist and turning us on our sides.

He tickled the back of my neck, causing me to gasp and press harder against him.

"Someone's ticklish." He noted. It was pitiful being taken down by a mere touch to the neck, but way more fun for him.

I flicked my tongue on his lips asking for entrance which he excitedly allowed, his own tongue waiting.

While our mouths were dancing our hands were roaming. Everywhere you could imagine, touching and feeling. Shudders and moans arising whenever a sensitive point was hit.

His most sensitive spot was along his legs and inner thighs and mine was all down my back especially lower and boy did he know it. He traced circles and make invisible never ending lines along my back always slowest right before he reached my ass.

Returning the favor I grazed my knee all around his legs and tickled his thighs.

Things were getting hot now tongues darting in and out loud moans and wandering hands. It's amazing how all this can happen on a couch. My leg was getting tired so I flipped him over and I was back on top.

"You just can't stay still can you Kelly?" he asked.

"A moving targets hard to hit." I smirked.

"Your somethin' else, I guess that's why I fell for ya though." He pressed his lips hard against mine. He 'fell' for me? Where'd he get that, from the back of a romance novel?

I figure it's no use to argue so I kiss him back not as hard but with more passion. I cluch on to his collar and pull him in and our hands start up again.

He finds a sensitive spot on my side and I squirm; he laughs so I bite him on the neck leaving a deep mark. I suck on the bite mark until it turns a blood red; there was no blood of course just a mark.

I continue this biting though now softer with more tongue and less teeth.

I like him. He's nice and if one of us doesn't blow it, he would make a good boyfriend and posibliy a great lover as well. Nothing more though, I can't stand be tied down by a ring; not again. Like I said 'I'm no one's wife, but oh I love my life…' ya know and all that jazz.

Back in reality:

"Why do you get to be on top?" he pulled away the look of an innocent child plastered on his face. So I played along.

"Because," I brushed a few loose hairs from his eyes.

"Because why?" his face still holding that pouty look.

"Well, I'm better at this than you baby." Playing mother I gently kissed his forehead.

"Says who?" he tilted his head in a false confusion.

"Says the fact that you, are afraid to take control." I tilted my head to mach. His face scrunched up he wasn't happy with this answer, I knew he wouldn't be that's why I said it.

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I whispered. He flipped me over and pinned my arms over my head. When he brought his hands down to my stomach I flinched and sucked in a breath to hide a giggle. At first he looked surprised then he smirked.

"Oh no," I gasped, this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. He ran one hand up and down the sides of my stomach while the other held my hands. I could barley grin before I burst in to tears of laughter. I tried to gather enough energy to struggle, but it was no use I was stuck.

"S-stop please…tha-that tickles…" I barely managed before I burst out into a shrieking laughter.

"If that tickles this must be torture." he move to my underarms, his soft hands drumming against my exposed under arm caused me to burst out into more unstifled laughs.

"Stop! That t-tickles!"

"Oh, and why should I?" he tickled all the harder. By now my sides were splitting, so answering would be a problem. "Huh? What's in it for me?"He asked again humorously.

I couldn't think of anything he'd want that I would be willing to give him. Except for maybe one thing. "OK, you set me free and I'll do you a favor."

"a favor? What kind of favor exactly?" he stopped tickling me and I struggled to catch my breath, gasping and panting.

"You'll have to release me and find out?" I motioned up to my hands still tightly in his grasp. He thought it over for a while then slowly let go, releasing me of his clutches.

I sighed gratefully and rubbed my wrists.

"Now for my part of the bargain." I slid my finger across his jaw line and unbuttoned the front of his shirt, while he struggled to pull it off. I ran my hand across his chest in awe at the tight muscles and chiseled chest.

"flip over on your back."I patted the space next to me.

"But why-"

"Uh-uh on your back mister." I said taking over as mother again. He did as he was told and lay on his stomach.

I used the tip of my finger nail to gently draw various shapes on his back the I slid my hands up his back and shoulders. His back was so firm and strong but I could feel each muscle Relaxing at my touch.

Using the heel of my hand I began kneading his lower back swirling my thumbs slowly. When I reached his shoulder blades, I switched back to my hands. Experimenting with the pressure of each finger until, I felt him sigh heavily.

"If you like that you're going to love this." I whispered in the same tone he used with me.

"Vel?" he started before I cut him off, leaving tiny kisses down his neck and onto his back. He moaned loud and throatily.

Receiving the reaction I was hoping for I slung my leg over his back so I was straddling him. I continued the trail of kisses down his back, every so often nipping his silky skin. My hands began softly massaging his sides again.

He seemed to be enjoying this so I added flicks of tongue to the mix.

"Vel," he arched his back pushing me harder against him. I could feel every inch of me tingle with passion and excitement.

I swirled careful circles with my tongue and used my legs to pull him tighter. I continued my kissing, and squeezing, and swirling until I knew it would drive him insane.

Then I stopped. I pulled away and stopped everything; my dept was repaid in full. I sat up and curling my legs to the side, looking resistant and smart. He flipped over, sweat lining his body.

"Why'd ya stop Vel somethin' wrong?" he asked truly sounding worried.

"No," I coolly stated. "I got board of you having all the fun," I slung my arms around his shoulders and smirked.

"So show me what you got."

I stumbled in to our apartment dazed and dizzy; it was about two o'clock, my undergarments hanging out of my bag in a heap. I hope Rox hasn't noticed I've been gone so long.

I slowly opened the door and slipped off my shoes when I saw her sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. She jumped over to me when she noticed I was there.

"Vel! You had me worried sick!" then she looked me over. "Well you look like you had a good time."

"Shut-up kid," I walked over to the fridge and she fallowed.

"Common spill, details! Did you screw him?" she was begging for any scrap of gossip now.

"No," I opened the door and looked around until I found what I was looking for: a bottle of gin I keep in the back.

"Well what happened then? Did he dump you?"

"No! We had a good time is all." I took a swig from the gin and closed the door. Walking back to the living room I took a moment to look in the hall mirror. I looked like a whore that got caught in a bad place.

I continued to the living room with Rox never falling too far behind. God she could be annoying sometimes.

"So if ya didn't screw him, how far ya get?" she asked still wanting more then I really wanted to tell. I sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"I was fed up if she really wanted to know I would tell her. She nodded her head eagerly.

"Third base*." I held up three fingers, and then turning on my heel left her standing in awe.

"Third base?" she asked not quite understanding what was so obvious to the rest of the world. I walked over to the couch and dropped.

"B-but Vel? How? I mean-"I stuck my finger in my mouth.

"Oh! What about-"I made two fingers into a V and stuck my tongue through it.

"And-"I held up my fingers and wriggled them around. I waved my hand at her shooing her away. She fell onto the chair dumbstruck.

"God Vel you really did have a good time!"

Different

**What'd ya think? Was it good? Well tell me 'cause I worked my butt if getting it to you! I promise I'll private message anyone who reviews with a semi-witty joke or two ;). **

**Thank you for your time and check out my profile and polls and what not.**

***Third base is a touchy feely kinda thing **


End file.
